


Interview with the Captain

by DrCHolmesLecter



Series: Stoki Fics [3]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Homosexuality, Hurt, Hurt Loki, Interview, Loki Feels, M/M, OTP Feels, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Steve Feels, different format, stoki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrCHolmesLecter/pseuds/DrCHolmesLecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Loki Odinson, Loki Laufeyson, Silvertongue, God of Chaos, God of Mischief and any other names you hold, I love you and no one or thing can ever change that, never. So don't you forget that, my lovebug..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interview with the Captain

_New York News with Captain Steven Rogers (SR) Interviewer Abigail Clammons (AC)_  

 

AC: Firstly, I'd like to thank you for coming here. It must've been-

SR: With all due respect, m'am. I think we can cut through the formality so I can answer the questions the whole nation wants to hear.

AC: Yes. Of course. Captain, when did you first know you we're...gay?

SR: Always loved women, m'am. He's the only exception. Never, really felt that much love for anyone-

AC: Not even Miss Carter?

SR: We weren't really given the time...I liked her at that moment and will forever do, she treated me as an equal. Given more time, I would probably have come to love her, would marry her in a blink of an eye but...I have him now and I wouldn't change that for anything in the world.

AC: Not even for a chance to go back and set things right? Sorry that was-

SR: No, not even that.

AC: How did you feel about falling in love with a man, did it scare you? Did you ever want to keep it hidden?

SR: At the beginning yes but I was more scared of him not feeling the same and not being good enough for him.

AC: That can't be true! You're Captain America!

SR: _[He gives a tight smile]_ Well, I'm also Steven Grant Rogers, a simple man who's still trying to adjust in the modern world. Plus, growing up as a ninety pound weakling well let's just say gals didn't fancy me much...hard to accept that someone out there wants me!

AC: Well, he obviously did!

SR: _[He laughs wholeheartedly]_ Yes, yes I guess he did!

 

 

_[Continuation] Tony Stark (TS), Bruce Banner (BB) now present with Captain Steven Rogers (SR) Interviewer Abigail Clammons (AC)_

 

AC: Mr. Stark, Dr. Banner...

TS: Pleasure...Heya, buddy!

SR: Hi...

AC: I believe the pair of you we're the first people to find out about the Captain's sexual orientation?

BB: Yes...yes we were.

AC: How did you-

TS: We walked in on them at the wrong time!

SR: Tony!

TS: Okay, maybe it didn't go like that...Cap here got assigned to Reindeer games, keep an eye on him, you know. Director thought, hey why not send care bear to get the kicked puppy-cat to talk, he's more of a cat, you know, feline looking and all like a black ca-

BB: You're blabbering again.

TS: Right...anyway, they never really talked. Well, Spangles did all the talking for three whole weeks then he didn't come back for like what, two days?

SR: Almost a week.

TS: Yeah, what he said and throughout those days, big guy over here-

BB: I went in to check the prisoner, give him his daily meals like Steve had instructed and he would stand up thinking that it's the Captain-

TS: Obviously it wasn't, then he kind of gave up, rarely touched his meals and stopped looking disappointed except the fact that he was. Then out of nowhere he says and in this exact words 'Seems like you mortals are just like the pathetic citizens of Asgard.' Obviously, we're all confuse and everything became clearer when Popsicle had gotten back from his mission and went straight to the cat's cell.

BB: Their relationship went straight back to the first time they met, one in Germany...he kept his distance and spouted cruel words but Steve never backed away.

TS: Then we got told off for not telling his 'pet' that he went off on a mission. I mean seriously why did the guy need to-

SR: We...we became...friends...and he's not my 'pet'!

TS: Yeah sure Ken! You're the only one that thought that whilst the goat formed some sort of romantic attraction towards his saviour!

BB: Hate to admit it, but he's right.

AC: Wait...are you saying 'he' knew about his feelings before the Captain?

TS: Exactly that! Wouldn't blame him though...his uh where he comes from doesn't really you know...

AC: _[Turns to the Captain]_ How did you find out about your feelings for him?

SR: Does it really matter?

TS: Of course it does! Tell the world how the Captain fell madly in love with his enemy!

BB: Tony!

TS: What? It's true...well at that time anyway, he's not our enemy now of course. Except Wednesday! He keeps sabotaging my work on that specific day!

BB: He convinced the Director to let him out, give him a trial period to see if he can properly work with the Avengers...no one bought it of course, except Steve. But when he wiped out an entire organisation because our Captain here got hurt-

TS: Shit went down! Heck he would've killed the entire human race if Malibu Barbie here, haven't called his name out! He appeared just like that, within a second...still trying to figure out his teleportation thing-

BB: Right at that moment, Steve kissed his hand, said not to leave him and that he was alright. Before he fell asleep he muttered, I love you to him-

TS: Probably too tired to care-

SR: No.  _[looks at my direction]_ I wanted them to know, wanted him to know...

TS: How sappy their love for one another is!

AC: Would you say they would do anything for each other?

BB: Yes-

TS: Definitely! Those two are probably-no definitely willing to destroy the whole damn universe if someone hurts the other!

BB: Although, he probably wouldn't _[gestures to Steve]_ , he'll get revenge but not kill anyone, would probably give them another chance but he'll punish them first.

AC: Do you always give second chances captain?

SR: Always.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

 

He was about to turn of the TV when something caught his eye, once again.

"Jarvis...are you already recording?"

"Yes, sir."

"Hey...I um...I should've come up with a script or something but I didn't want to sound so...staged. Well, I've just finished an interview, regarding me and my sexuality. Tony was well being Tony. I'm glad they were there though, I swear my body was slowly freezing in fear. You should've seen the way some of them looked at me but I was glad some had a more softer look. I'm just glad that we don't have to hide anymore. I'll finally be able to walk with you to Central Park, hand in hand. Kiss you in front of people, even though we don't really like to display our um kisses out there. You've probably heard some phone calls or read something online...but I could care less, I'm just glad and I hope you are too. Loki Odinson, Loki Laufeyson, Silvertongue, God of Chaos, God of Mischief and any other names you hold, I love you and no one or thing can ever change that, never. So don't you forget that, my lovebug..."

The TV had turned off automatically, the lights completely off and the silent tears of the god remained unheard. To the world, to his family, his friends, his teammates and even to his lover.

He stares at Steve...no, he stares at the illusion he has made, an illusion that was so much like his lover and not at the same time. This one had no warmth, he speaks empty words. The illusion stares at him with an empty gaze...

"Let's go to bed, I grow weary of today's events."

      ...something his lover would never do, if he were alive.

 

 

 

 

 

It has been five long decades since that day.

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to try a different format here. How did I do? (I seem to be better at writing some feels...love you really!)


End file.
